Warriors High School
by Hawky Loves Iggybrows
Summary: Welcome to Lake Frost High! Follow Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze as they make it through high school. Will the three siblings make it out alive? Pairings include JayXWillow, LionXCinder, and many more!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Well, welcome to my first fanfic! I have no idea what they do in high school, so please bear with me! If you are in high school though, some pointers on how the system works would help a ton! So this is basically like the series, except they are humans. **

**I DON'T OWN WARRIORS**

**Jayfeather's POV**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Ugh, is it morning already?" I groaned. I groped for the sleep button. Today was the first day of high school. As usual, I had woken up late. The delicious smell of pancakes and bacon was wafting in my room.

"Jayfeather! Wake up already!" My sister's, Hollyleaf, voice disturbed the air. I sat up and stretched. _Must have slept on my shoulder last night! _

"Morning!" That was my brother, Lionblaze. "Hollyleaf and I prepared your clothes for you". I grinned. "Thanks, Lionblaze". I reached around until I found the touch of fabric. Yawning, I quickly changed in the closet that Lionblaze and I used to change.

"Hurry up, slow poke! Hollyleaf cooked us some pancakes!" A hand clamped around my arm and I was dragged to the kitchen. "Good morning, Jayfeather!" Hollyleaf chirped. "Good morning, Hollyleaf" I replied grabbing a pancake.

"You're welcome" Hollyleaf teased as I gobbled some bacon. "Are you ready for school?" I grunted. School was one of the **WORST** places on earth for me. I mean come on; I'm like a target because I'm blind! "Whatever" I grumbled.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed" Lionblaze laughed. _Honk! _"Oh my gosh the bus!" Hollyleaf screamed. Lionblaze jumped up and pulled me along. The next thing I know I have a back pack weighing down on me and me and I was being pulled **HARD** on the arm I had slept on.

_This is going to be a long day…_

**Lionblaze's POV**

I hopped on the bus, dragging my brother with me. "Cant' you walk?" I hissed. "I can if you will stop dragging me!" Jayfeather shot back. I let go of him and he took a seat next to me. Hollyleaf sat at the front of the bus, with her friends.

I looked at Jayfeather. He was rubbing his arm, his face in a frown. I hope nobody would bully him. I tried to make him as unnoticeable as possible, choosing a light blue tee shirt with black jeans. His medicine bandana was tied around his arm.

"Lionblaze, stop spacing out!" I blinked to see Jayfeather his light blue eyes annoyed. "We're here"

I grabbed his hand and ran out the bus. "Hey Lionblaze!" I turned around to see Berrynose, Mousewhisker, and Foxleap. Jayfeather scowled. He didn't really like Berrynose.

"I'm going to see Leafpool" he said. "Are you sure-". "Don't worry about me" he growled before walking towards the entrance of the school. I watched as he walked in. I hope Breezepelt and his gang wasn't in there. They loved to torment Jayfeather ever since we were kids. A vivid memory burned into my thoughts.

"_Ha-ha!" cheered Breezepelt, his gang laughing behind him, "Blindy can't defend himself!" "Shut up!" screamed little Jayfeather, flailing as to hurt Breezepelt._

"_Let my brother go!" a little version of Lionblaze shouted, dragging Breezepelt away from his little brother. "Ha! Can't defend yourself without your big brother saving the day!" taunted Breezepelt, walking away his gang following him._

"_Jaypaw are you okay?" Lionblaze gasped as he saw a bruise on Jaypaw's cheek and arm. "I'm fine…"_

_This had happened during the first summer of middle school, when we were still 'paws. And 'till this day Breezepelt still tormented Jayfeather._

"He'll be fine worrywart!" Foxleap said grinning and lightly bumping his shoulder.

_He will be fine…right?_

**Awwwwwww, brotherly love! So **_**what**_** will happen to Jayfeather? Will nothing happen? Or will something happen XD? Hollyleaf's POV in the next chapter!**

**The blue button is calling you…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter be posted fast XD…**

**I DON'T OWN WARRIORS**

**Hollyleaf's POV**

"How was your summer Cinderheart?" I asked. Cinderheart is my best friend. Her bid blue eyes blinked. _She was looking at Lionblaze!_

"It was great!" she said grinning "We went to California!" Suddenly hands covered my face. "Guess who?"

"Ummmm, Jayfeather?" I giggled trying not to laugh. "Heck no! It's me Poppyfrost". The hands went away and I could see Honeyfern and Poppyfrost. They are Cinderheart's sisters.

You could have never guessed they were. Poppyfrost had long brown, black, and red hair. Honeyfern had silky brown and honey hair and Cinderheart had fluffy dark gray hair. The only similarity was that they all had big blue eyes.

_Ring!_

"Oh jeez, we have to get to class!" Honeyfern yelled, running like a cheetah through the crowds of people. The rest of us followed more slowly.

**Lionblaze's POV**

"Oh great here comes Mr. Cloudtail" Berrynose whispered. As he spoke a tall man with messy snow white hair and blue eyes walked in.

"Welcome to Lake Frost High" said. _Oh wonderful, the welcome to school rant!_

"I'll be your Home room teacher for this year, and I think we'll be great friends as long as you pay attention". His blue eyes locked with Berrynose, who had his head on his desk. At his gaze Berrynose flinched and stood up straight.

_Oh great…_

'Sir yes sir!" Berrynose shouted, doing a hand salute. Mr. Cloudtail opened his mouth to probably give a sharp retort but the intercom buzzed to life.

_Lionblaze and Hollyleaf, please come to the principal's office…now!_

Startled Lionblaze stood up and walked out of the class. "What's happening?" he asked Hollyleaf. "I don't know!" she replied, her green eyes wide.

**Jayfeather's POV**

Jayfeather scowled. _This place is like a maze…I guess I'm lucky Firestar found me! He didn't have to call my siblings though!_

"Jayfeather?" It was Lionblaze. "What happened?" I snorted "Kind of obvious right? I got lost" I replied.

"Come on let's go to class" Hollyleaf's voice said. I stood up. A hand took mine and without a word my siblings and I walked to class.

(I like lines)

"You three haven't introduced yourself yet" Mr. Cloudtail said, as soon as we had walked into the door. _Do we have to?_

"My name is Lionblaze" my brother said "My favorite color is amber, and I plan to play basketball here".

"I'm Hollyleaf" my sister said "I want to try and get into student council and my favorite color is green. I want to be a model when I grow up".

_My turn…_

"I'm Jayfeather and I'm in training in the medical field. My favorite color is black because that's literally all I can see. In case you haven't noticed I'm blind!"

"Well, um, welcome Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather" said.

_Curse my blindness…_

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**O.o when I update how come my stories aren't being shown at the top?Weird…**

**I DON'T OWN WARRIORS**

**Jayfeather's POV**

"Okay today Jayfeather we are going to meet the other medicine trainees from the other high school" Leafpool droned. "They will be coming here any time now…"

_Knock!knock! Knock!_

"Come in!" Leafpool yelled ushering Jayfeather to stand up.

"Oh hello Littlecloud and Kresteflight!" Leafpool said. "Meet Jayfeather, my apprientice"

"Jayfeather, this is Littlecloud from Dark Shadows High and Kresteflight from Windy Gorges High"

"Nice to meet you, Jayfeather"

"Sorry we're late!" . A cheerful voice interrupted.

"Hello Mothwing and Willowshine, meet Jayfeather my apprientice" Leafpool repeated "Jayfeather this is Mothwing and Willowshine from Running Waters High".

I nodded. _What do we do now?_

"You kids sit here and chat, we have important matters to discuss" Mothwing said.

He felt someone sit next to him. "Hi! I'm Willowshine!" the person said.

"I'm Jayfeather"

There was a moment of silence before Willowshine replied.

"Are you really blind?"

_What kind of question is that?_

"Yes"

"Oh…"

_This is awkward…then again I could care less_

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf"

"I'm an only child"

"Then your lucky"

Willowshine laughed and soon I found myself grinning.

_This isn't so bad…_

**Sorry if it's short! Reveiw!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if it's short I have to update my other stories…**

**I DON'T OWN WARRIORS**

**Lionblaze's POV**

_Finally, lunchtime! I'm starving…_

Lionblaze grabbed a tray and waited in line, his brother behind him.

"So who did you meet with Leafpool?" he asked Jayfeather.

A moment of hesitation came and Jayfeather said "Kresteflight from Windy Gorges, Littlecloud from Dark Shadows, and Mothwing and Willowshine from Running Waters"

"Was it boring?"

"Nah" Jayfeather said, grabbing a slice of pizza "Willowshine kept me company while the adults talked". The tip of Jayfeather's lips curled at Willowshine's name.

"Awwwwww" Lionblaze teased.

Jayfeather scowled and walked out of line, sitting next to Foxleap. Lionblaze joined them.

"So are going out for basketball?" Foxleap asked as soon as Lionblaze sat down.

"Yeah, didn't I say that the whole morning?" Lionblaze said, taking a bite out of his pizza.

"Oh great, here comes Breezepelt" Berrynose muttered.

"What is he doing here at Lake Frost?" Foxleap whispered.

"He's probably visiting just to bug you guys" Mousewhisker said, looking at Jayfeather and Lionblaze.

Sure enough there he was, holding a tray. His amber eyes glinted maliciously as he took a seat next to Jayfeather, who was as stiff as a board.

Anger and irritation filled Lionblaze as he scooted closer to Jayfeather.

"Dude give some space to Jayfeather" Mousewhisker growled, being the peacemaker of the group.

"It's a free country!" Breezepelt said, grinning sickly.

"Yeah, but we have a right of privacy and space!" Mousewhisker retorted.

Breezepelt rolled his eyes and scooted away from Jayfeather, who relaxed.

No one spoke for the remainder of lunch.

**Jayfeather's POV**

_Ugh, not the best lunch ever…I can't believe I told Lionblaze about Willowshine…and what about Breezepelt…_

"Hello Jayfeather!".

"Hi Leafpool"

"Hi Jayfeather!"

_Hollyleaf?_

"Hollyleaf was are you doing here?" Jayfeather asked.

"Oh your sister took quite a fall and scraped her knee" Leafpool replied.

"Oh, okay then"

_Ring!_

"Hello Breezepelt, what troubles you?" Leafpool asked.

"Lionblaze…punched me" Breezepelt grunted.

_Lionblaze?_

**Your in trouble now Lionblaze XD…Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hollyleaf's POV**

"What?" Jayfeather snapped.

"You genius of a brother punched me!" Breezepelt hissed glaring at Jayfeather.

"There you go Hollyleaf, all better" Leafpool said, rushing over to Breezepelt. Jayfeather took a seat next to her.

"What is he doing here and what is he talking about?" I whispered, so only Jayfeather could hear.

"He's apparently visiting and something happened at lunch" Jayfeather whispered.

"What happened?"

"He sat next to me and got in my personal space as if to mock Lionblaze he couldn't do anything to help me" Jayfeather said, glaring at Breezepelt.

_When will he learn to bug off?_

"So where is Lionblaze?" Leafpool asked getting an ice pack from the freezer.

"In the office" Breezepelt replied.

The intercom buzzed to life.

"Jayfeather and Breezepelt please come to the office"

Both of them stiffened and sighed, walking out of the door.

_Lionblaze, you are so dead when mom and dad find out!_

**Lionblaze's POV**

Lionblaze watched as the door swung open. Jayfeather and Breezepelt appeared.

"What did you do?" Jayfeather whispered looking at Lionblaze.

"He punched me!" Breezepelt hissed.

"Okay, so Jayfeather tell me what happened at lunch" Firestar said after they both took a seat.

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes. Obviously he didn't like to be bossed around.

"Okay so we were eating pizza and Breezepelt came" Jayfeather said "He sat next to me and started to invade my space. He didn't say it, but he was taunting Lionblaze."

Firestar nodded. "That's the same story Lionblaze said…what about you Breezepelt?"

Breezepelt grinned and said "Well I just wanted to make friends you know?"

Jayfeather rolled his eyes and scowled.

"Okay Lionblaze why did you punch Breezepelt?" Firestar said looking at me.

I blinked and said "Well it was after lunch and I was going back to class. Breezepelt confronted me about how Jayfeather was defenseless and blind and…my temper got the best of me"

"I didn't say that!" Breezepelt hissed.

"Yes you did!" Lionblaze retorted.

"You don't have any proof I said that!"

"You don't have any proof that you didn't say that!"

"Enough!" Firestar growled.

"Jayfeather has Breezepelt called you this in the past?" Firestar asked.

"Plenty of times!" Jayfeatherfeather replied, looking really bored.

Firestar nodded.

"Breezepelt I will notify Onestar and your parents about this" Firestar said, scribbling down something on a piece of paper "As for you, Lionblaze detention for a week. Jayfeather you can go back to Leafpool"

_Mom and dad are going to kill me…_

**BTW Lionblaze's parents are still Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight…**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lionblaze's POV**

"So are you ready to face mom and dad?" Hollyleaf asked as they boarded the bus.

"No" I replied as we sat down.

"I wonder who they'll be mad at-you or Breezepelt" Jayfeather said, staring out the window.

"You guys aren't really helping me by feeding my worries" I grumbled.

"Fine we won't talk about then" Hollyleaf said, shoving me playfully.

I grimaced as we stopped at the bus stop in front of our house. Sure enough, mom and dad were standing on the porch.

"Lionblaze why did Firestar call us about you punching Breezepelt?" mom said.

"Well Breezepelt was making fun of Jayfeather" I retorted.

_What did Firestar tell them?_

"I know, but that doesn't mean you can punch him!" Mom said. "Listen, your brother can fend for himself Lionblaze. Someday you'll have to go separate ways"

"But that day isn't coming for like 4 years!" I growled "I'm worried about him!"

Jayfeather was scowling and blushing at the same time, while Hollyleaf was looking very uncomfortable.

"I'm going to have to chat with Crowfeather…" Dad muttered.

Mom nodded. She smiled at me. "Remember Lionblaze, I understand you worried about Jayfeather, but remember somday you'll have to separate"

_And that day is the day I die!_

**Hollyleaf's POV**

I walked into the house, my family following me.

"Aunt Leafpool and the other medics are visiting today, so clean whatever mess you see" Mom said before disappearing in the kitchen.

Jayfeather's jaw dropped. "Leafpool is our aunt?"

I grinned. "Yeah, and Firestar is our grandpa"

Lionblaze stared at me. "No way!"

I rolled my eyes and walked up to my room.

I sat down at my desk and did my homework.

(linnnneeeesssssss)

_Ding-dong!_

"Leafpool's here!" Dad shouted.

I ran down the stairs, Lionblaze at my heels. Jayfeather was already down there, saying hello to Leafpool.

"Hollyleaf, Lionblaze this is LIttlecloud from Dark Shadows, Kresteflight from Windy Gorges, and Mothwing and Willowshine from Rushing Waters" Jayfeather said.

Willowshine walked over to us and help out her hand. "Hi! I'm Willowshine. You must be Jayfeather's siblings!"

"I'm Hollyleaf and this is Lionblaze, pleased to meet you" I replied, shaking hands with her.

Lionblaze looked at Jayfeather slyly, pushing him a bit so he stood closer to Willowshine.

"You want to watch TV?" I asked motioning to the living room.

"Sure" Willowshine said smiling and taking a seat next to Jayfeather.

"Lionblaze whispered something to Jayfeather, who punched Lionblaze's shoulder.

_I wonder what he said…_

**JayXWilow XD…so the position they are sitting in is Hollyleaf, Willowshine, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze. So what did Lionblaze say to make Jayfeather annoyed?**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"**Lionblaze's POV**

_I'm going to enjoy these next few minutes…_

"So Willowshine, you're very pretty" I said, so Jayfeather could hear.

"Jayfeather was right when he said you are pretty and very nice"

Willowshine blushed and Jayfeather glared at me, punching my arm.

"I swear I didn't say that!" he stammered.

I winked at Willowshine. "Right, Jayfeather" Hollyleaf said joining in the scheme.

Willowshine and Jayfeather blushed that time.

"Hey Lionblaze, can you help me find something in my room?" Hollyleaf asked.

I nearly burst out laughing. "Sure"

We both stood up and waited in the stairs watching what they were doing.

"Did you see his face!" whispered Hollyleaf.

"That was hilarious!" I whispered back.

**Jayfeather's POV**

_I can't believe they said that!_

"So what has Leafpool taught you already?" Willowshine asked her blush still there.

"The usual stuff" I said.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

_I'm blind, how on earth can I see?_

"Well your voice is pretty" I stammered.

_Why am I stammering?_

"You know your siblings are smart, they completely forgot you were blind when they said you said you think I'm pretty" Wilowshine said.

I grinned.

"They also don't realize just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can hear them giggling in the stairwell" I said, smirking lightly.

Willowshine laughed and said "Want to psych them out?"

"Yeah"

"Man your siblings sure are bad at acting" Willowshine said loudly.

"Yeah, they couldn't act for their lives!" I echoed.

"We found the thing!" Lionblaze said his footsteps echoing on the floor as he ran for the couch.

"Kids the steak is ready!" dad shouted.

Lionblaze and Hollyleaf sped for the back door, while Willowshine and I walked more slowly grinning.

_Sometimes I really love my siblings..._

**Willowshine's POV (surprise!)**

"Wow this steak is delicious!" I said taking another bite out of it.

"That's our dad, making sure is BBQ is always exceptable" Jayfeather said, taking a bite out of his.

Lionblaze and Hollyleaf were eating hamburgers. "Dad you really out done yourself this time" Lionblaze said.

"It's your mom's marinara recipe that does the flavor" Brambleclaw said grinning.

My mind was elsewhere though.

_Am falling for Jayfeather? _

**Thank you MaturiWolfsong for giving me that idea! Thanks for reviewing everyone. Your reviews are what drives me to write these!**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jayfeather's POV**

"Are you ready for the gathering?" Lionblaze asked.

It had been three days since he had met up with Willowshine and his family was going to the gathering. The gathering basically was a meeting between the 4 schools.

"It's going to be cold there so bring a hoodie!" Hollyleaf said poking her head in his room.

"Here Jay, it's a light blue hoodie" Lionblaze said, handing it to Jayfeather. Jayfeather put on the hoodie and turned to Lionblaze.

"Are you excited on seeing Willowshine?" Lionblaze teased, leading his brother down the stairs.

"Are you excited on seeing Cinderheart?" Jayfeather retorted.

Lionblaze blushed a deep red and scowled.

"Hurry we're going to be late!" mom said before running out of the house.

Lionblaze grabbed my arm and pulled me forward.

_When is he going to stop doing that?_

**(linessssss)**

"Mom, I already told you, I'm required to sit next to the other medicine cats" I hissed before turning away.

I kept walking until I bumped into someone.

"Hi Jayfeather!" Willowshine's voice said, helping me up.

"Hi Willowshine" I replied.

"Are you looking for the other medics?"

"Yeah"

"Follow me then!"

I felt her hand grab mine and gently guide me**.**

We both took a seat next to each other.

"How are your siblings?" Willowshine asked.

"Good, Lionblaze has been obsessing about joining basketball" I replied, smirking.

"Is this mike working?"

Firestar's voice echoed through the room, followed by feedback and pained groans and hisses.

"This gathering has begun!" Blackstar, principle of Dark Shadows, said speaking into his microphone.

"We have a good turn out of events this year…" he droned.

Beside him Willowshine yawned. "This is more boring than I expected" she joked.

After Blackstar, Leapordstar, principle of Rushing Waters, spoke.

"Er, Jayfeather?"

"Yes, Willowshine?"

"Do you mind if I use your shoulder as a pillow?"

I felt heat rush to my face and I stuttered "Sure"

A weight rested on my shoulder and Willowshine murmured something.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

_If Lionblaze and Hollyleaf were to see this…_

Pretty soon, I fell asleep my head resting on Willowshine's.

**Hollyleaf's POV**

"There's Jayfeather!" Hollyleaf said. The gathering had ended five minutes ago and they still couldn't fine him.

"Awwwwwwww!" I gushed when I saw my brother.

Willowshine's head was on his shoulder and his head was resting on hers. His arm was wrapped around Willowshine's shoulders. Both were still asleep.

Lionblaze ran up to me and whipped out his phone, taking a picture.

Mom and Dad ran up and both of them grinned. Mom took out the camera and snapped a picture of both of them.

"Wake him up Lionblaze!" Mom said, laughing.

Lionblaze poked Jayfeather's cheek. Instantly my brother woke up, in the process waking up Willowshine.

Willowshine and Jayfeather blushed when they realized what had happened.

"I'll see you later, Willowshine" Jayfeather muttered walking back to us.

"Kay, bye!" she called before walking out of the conference room.

"Who knew Jayfeather would get a girlfriend before me?" Lionblaze laughed.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"You do realize mom took a picture of you guys right?" I asked.

Jayfeather's eyes widened and he scowled. "I'm going to kill both of you right now"

"So any tips for me?" Lionblaze teased.

"Will you be quiet!" Jayfeather hissed.

I grinned. "You guys are going to be together forever!"

Jayfeather hissed and punched my arm. Not that it hurt though.

_I'm happy for him…_

**Narrator POV**

Little did they know, someone was lurking in the shadows. Chuckling he ran home.

_I know how to get revenge now…_

**Wow the chapters are going to get longer from this point on! So who was that person? **

**Let me explain something before you get confused XD. The clans are basically 4 schools. Gatherings are held on the last day of every month to share news. Medics and Medicine trainees can have relationships, but it's so highly unrecompensed nearly everyone says it's illegal. **

**So I thought I shoulder clear that up XD**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lionblaze's POV**

"Today's basketball tryouts!" I cheered, running to catch up with Berrynose, Foxleap, and Mousewhisker.

"Dude, I can't wait!" Foxleap said, grinning.

"Wait until you see my awesome moves!" Beryynose bragged.

"I beat you in a game yesterday Mr. Awesome" Mousewhisker boasted.

"We'll see who makes it in!" I laughed.

"Can I go to Leafpool's?"

I whirled around to see Jayfeather. He looked extremely tired and was scowling. I didn't blame him though. Dad and Mom kept him up, questioning him about Willowshine.

"Sure, be careful" I replied, watching as he walked into the building. Instantly Hollyleaf's friends surrounded him, asking about Willowshine. Hollyleaf must have told them about what happened at the gathering.

"Is it true what happened at the gathering?" Foxleap asked, his amber eyes wide.

"Yeah, but don't bug Jayfeather about it, he'll kill me" I replied, glancing at my brother. He was fighting through the crowd, probably cursing under his breath.

_He must be so mad!_

**Willowshine's POV (surprise..again!)**

"I don't know how I feel abouthim, Graymist" I said looking in my friend's blue eyes.

"Why do you like him then?" my friend answered.

"I…Well he's really nice and funny and mysterious" I stammered.

Graymist nodded thoughtfully and blinked "Who is he?"

"…Jayfeather"

"The blind guy from Lakeforst?"

"Yeah"

Graymist looked at me and signed. "I don't know" she muttered.

I jumped as the bell rang.

"I have to go, see you later!" Graymist yelped as she swung her backpack on and ran through the hallway.

_I'm so confused!_

**Lionblaze's POV**

"Okay so today we are going to have tryouts for basketball" Firestar announced on the loud speaker. "It will be after lunch in the gym"

So far, all 12 guys in class wanted to tryout along with Rosepetal and Icecloud.

"Okay class please concentrate, I understand your excited but please concentrate" Mr. Cloudtail said "Now please pass your homework to the front"

I signed and took out my homework from my bag. It was slightly crumpled and one answer wasn't filled in. I grimaced. I had meant to ask Mom to help me on that, but I had forgotten.

I shrugged and filled in a random number and passed it to Mousewhisker, who sat in front of me.

_It's a long way to lunch time…_

**Sorry if it's too short I have to go somewhere pretty soon XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lionblaze's POV**

"Dude I can't wait!" Foxleap squealed. It was after lunch and the people who wanted to try out were walking towards the gym.

"Do you find it weird that girls are trying out?" Toadstep asked.

His sister, Rosepetal, came up behind him and punched his shoulder. "Girls aren't that weak, brother" she said smirking.

Everyone laughed and they entered the gym.

One by one the coach tested how you could block, shoot, and dribble.

_I've never been this anxious in my life!_

The coach motioned for him to come up.

Taking a breath of air, he did all the things the coach told him too.

He scribbled something down and nodded. "Only seven of you will make it and those seven are…"

Lionblaze held his breath and crossed his fingers.

"Rosepetal, Foxleap, Berrynose, Mousewhisker, Toadstep, Icecloud, and Lionblaze"

"You can call me Coach Ashfur"

I let out a sigh of relief. Those who didn't get pick shrugged and sighed.

_I can't wait to tell my family!_

**Jayfeather's POV**

"**I** heard what happened at the Gathering with Willowshine" Leafpool said, fixing the cabinet where all the supplies were held.

"Will everyone stop bugging me?" I hissed.

"Calm down" Leafpool laughed "You're just lucky I saved you from Hollyleaf's group stampede"

"And I'm eternally grateful for that" I retorted. When Hollyleaf's friends had surrounded me asking about Willowshine, Leafpool was the one who managed to pull him out and let him hide in her office.

"I bet Mothwing is teasing Willowshine about you" Leafpool said.

I scowled. "I don't get women, you make a big deal out of everything"

"That's what your father said, when he was your age"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

There was a moment of silence until Leafpool said "Do you like Willowshine?"

I didn't answer.

"Just be careful, Jayfeather" Leafpool signed.

_I'm not falling for Willowshine!...am I?_

**Okay sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to say something very important to you guys. I'm going for a trip in a few weeks and I won't be able to update. So, I will be giving you guys 2 SUPER long chapters! As you can see I introduced Ashfur in here, and what about the mystery guy from the Gathering?**

**That is what the super long chapters will be about!**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lionblaze's POV**

"Today's basketball tryouts!" I cheered, running to catch up with Berrynose, Foxleap, and Mousewhisker.

"Dude, I can't wait!" Foxleap said, grinning.

"Wait until you see my awesome moves!" Beryynose bragged.

"I beat you in a game yesterday Mr. Awesome" Mousewhisker boasted.

"We'll see who makes it in!" I laughed.

"Can I go to Leafpool's?"

I whirled around to see Jayfeather. He looked extremely tired and was scowling. I didn't blame him though. Dad and Mom kept him up, questioning him about Willowshine.

"Sure, be careful" I replied, watching as he walked into the building. Instantly Hollyleaf's friends surrounded him, asking about Willowshine. Hollyleaf must have told them about what happened at the gathering.

"Is it true what happened at the gathering?" Foxleap asked, his amber eyes wide.

"Yeah, but don't bug Jayfeather about it, he'll kill me" I replied, glancing at my brother. He was fighting through the crowd, probably cursing under his breath.

_He must be so mad!_

**Willowshine's POV (surprise..again!)**

"I don't know how I feel abouthim, Graymist" I said looking in my friend's blue eyes.

"Why do you like him then?" my friend answered.

"I…Well he's really nice and funny and mysterious" I stammered.

Graymist nodded thoughtfully and blinked "Who is he?"

"…Jayfeather"

"The blind guy from Lakeforst?"

"Yeah"

Graymist looked at me and signed. "I don't know" she muttered.

I jumped as the bell rang.

"I have to go, see you later!" Graymist yelped as she swung her backpack on and ran through the hallway.

_I'm so confused!_

**Lionblaze's POV**

"Okay so today we are going to have tryouts for basketball" Firestar announced on the loud speaker. "It will be after lunch in the gym"

So far, all 12 guys in class wanted to tryout along with Rosepetal and Icecloud.

"Okay class please concentrate, I understand your excited but please concentrate" Mr. Cloudtail said "Now please pass your homework to the front"

I signed and took out my homework from my bag. It was slightly crumpled and one answer wasn't filled in. I grimaced. I had meant to ask Mom to help me on that, but I had forgotten.

I shrugged and filled in a random number and passed it to Mousewhisker, who sat in front of me.

_It's a long way to lunch time…_

**Sorry if it's too short I have to go somewhere pretty soon XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay Sailormoon1032, you are correct the mystery guy is Breezepelt! But what does he plan to do? IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END**

**Jayfeather's POV**

"So the people that made the team were Rosepetal, Toadstep, Berrynose, Foxleap, Icecloud, Mousewhisker, and I!" Lionblaze said grinning.

"Good job, son I'm proud of you" Dad said.

School had ended and all of us were sitting in the living room, talking about our day.

"Did anything interesting happen to you Jayfeather?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, Hollyleaf's friends practically attacked me and Aunt Leafpool rescued me" I said glaring at Hollyleaf.

"Okay kids, go do your homework, Jayfeather we need to talk to you" Mom said cheerfully.\

_What do we need to talk about?_

Once Lionblaze's and Hollyleaf's footsteps faded away mom spoke.

"Today your Aunt Tawneypelt is visiting with her 3 kids, Flamekit, Dawnkit, and Tigerkit. Flamekit is showing interest in becoming a medic. So please try and keep him interested, and it wouldn't hurt to take them to the park with your siblings" Mom said.

I nodded. "Okay"

**Hollyleaf's POV**

_**Ding-dong!**_

"Aunt Tawneypelt is here!" Jayfeather yelled.

Lionblaze and I ran down the stairs. There coming into the house was Aunt Tawneypelt. She had long brown hair.

Beside her was a man and 3 kids. The man had ginger hair, just like the smallest out of the three kids. The other kid, a boy, was the biggest and had brown hair. The girl had short light blonde hair.

"Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Jayfeather met Aunt Tawneypelt, Uncle Rowanheart, and your three little cousins Tigerkit, Flamekit, and Dawnkit" Dad said. "Will you please take them to the park?"

"Sure!" I replied. Tigerkit was already running towards the door, Lionblaze at his heels. Flamekit followed afterwards, Jayfeather holding his hand.

"Hi! I'm Dawnkit!" the little girl said grinning.

"I'm Hollyleaf, let's go to the park" I said smiling.

_She's so darn cute!_

(='.'=)

Once we got to the park, Flamekit was laughing on the swings, Jayfeather pushing him. Lionblaze was chatting with…Cinderheart?

"Here, why don't you push your brother?" I said.

Dawnkit's eyes sparkled and she ran over to Flamekit, pushing him instead of Jayfeather.

"Jayfeather do you want revenge on Lionblaze?" I asked.

"Yeah! Why?"

"He's talking to Cinderheart"

Jayfeather grinned and shouted "Hey Lionblaze, stop flirting and actually watch Tigerkit!"

Both of them whirled around, blushing madly.

"Jayfeather…where is Tigerkit?" I screamed looking around.

"He's over there!" Lionblaze yelled, pointing at the road.

Sure enough, Tigerkit was in the middle of the road, examining something.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

Lionblaze and Jayfeather both took off to knock Tigerkit out of the way.

Lionblaze tripped over a rock in his haste and Jayfeather shot forward, knocking Tigerkit out of harm's way.

But not before the car hit Jayfeather.

**Cliffie! X3**

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hollyleaf's POV**

I screamed as the car hit Jayfeather's side. It swerved his body and drove away.

Lionblaze instantly ran over to Jayfeather's body. Cinderheart was dialing 911. Dawnkit was running back to the house at full speed, while Flamekit was crouched over Tigerkit.

But I couldn't move. I just stared at my brothers. Jayfeather's eyes were closed, his arm was bent in an unusual angle, and there was a scrape bleeding on his other arm.

_Is he dead?_

"What happened?"

Suddenly all the adults were there, crouching over Jayfeather. Tawneypelt and Rowanclaw (**thank you xXJayfeatherXx) **were hugging Tigerkit who was sobbing.

I staggered over to Lionblaze. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

_He blames himself…_

"It should have been me" he whispered. "It's all my fault"

I crouched next to him and put my arm around his shoulders.

"It wasn't your fault" I whispered "Jayfeather choose to do this"

I looked up at the sound of sirens. The ambulance was here.

I watched as they carefully put Jayfeather on the stretcher and into the back.

"Would you like to ride?" one of the nurses asked.

I nodded and climbed into the back. Lionblaze, mom, and dad climbed in after me.

_Please be okay…_

**Jayfeather's POV**

Pain.

Gut-wrenching, indescribable pain.

That's what it felt like when the car crashed into me.

I could already tell my arm was broken. I could feel the sting of alcohol on the scrape of my arm. I could hear Lionblaze blaming himself, Hollyleaf comforting him, and mom and dad talking to the nurses.

I felt the world spin and I blacked out.

(='.'=)

"Jayfeather can you hear me?"

I blinked open my eyes to the sound of Hollyleaf's voice.

"You're alive!" she whispered "Lionblaze mom, dad he's awake!"

I could hear footsteps. "Do you feel funny?" Lionblaze asked.

"Yeah, like my arm being really stiff" I replied, trying to move my left arm.

"That's because you broke it" mom's voice said. It was thick with relief and sorrow.

"How's Tigerkit, how long have I been out?" I asked, reality crashing on me.

"He's fine, him and his siblings are being treated for shock. And you've been out for at least eight hours" Hollyleaf answered.

_How was I out for eight hours?_

"This is my fault" Lionblaze whispered "You nearly died!"

"Lionblaze that's an exaggeration" Hollyleaf said "He just got a scrape and broken arm"

I rolled my eyes. "Better me than you, you need both your arms for basketball, while I just sort medicine with one arm"

Lionblaze gave a shaky laugh and sighed. "How long do I have to stay here?"

"The nurse said when you wake up we can go" Dad replied.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Like, 11" Hollyleaf answered.

"We should probably get going then" Mom said.

I nodded.

**(='.'=)**

_I can't sleep!_

Lionblaze and Hollyleaf had instantly fell asleep, the moment they had got home.

_I'm thirsty…I'll just a glass of water._

I clutched the rail and slowly began walking down the stairs. But I heard two voices. Mom was on the phone with Aunt Leafpool.

Creeping silently I pressed my ear against the wall.

"How could you let my son get hit with a car?" Aunt Leafpool's voice hissed.

_Son?_

"Look, I'm sorry I just sent them to the park and all of a sudden he got hit with a car!" Mom's voice growled.

I crept backwards and climbed back up the stairs.

_Why did Aunt Leafpool call me her son? Does that mean Lionblaze and Hollyleaf aren't my siblings? Or does it mean Mom and Dad are not our real parents? _

I shook my head.

_Whatever happens, I have to keep this a secret, even against my own siblings._

**The truth is coming out! XD So this chapter is slightly longer, but I promise they'll get longer as the suspense builds!**

**Review and get a Jayfeather plushie :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Jayfeather's POV**

"Do we have to meet up with them?" I hissed. It was Saturday, and Lionblaze was dragging Jayfeather along to meet up with Berrynose, Mousewhisker, and Foxleap at the pizzeria.

"Yeah, you can't just stay in the house all your life" Lionblaze replied.

"Yes I can!" I growled. "Are we there yet?"

"One more block"

I signed and thought about what had happened this week. _Let's see, I got hit with a car. I broke my arm. Leafpool called me her son. Lionblaze and Cinderheart are now known by Hollyleaf as an "item"._

Suddenly Lionblaze stopped in his tracks making Jayfeather collide with his back.

"Why did you stop?" I asked, irritation bubbling inside of me.

"I think we're lost" his brother replied.

"How did you get lost?"

"I don't recognize this place…."

_Leave it to Lionblaze to get us lost!_

"Jayfeather I think we're in the bad part of town" Lionblaze whispered.

"Why don't we leave then?" I hissed.

Lionblaze nodded and started to walk away, with me following him.

Suddenly a scream ripped through the air.

**Willowshine's POV **

"Mom, I'm going to visit Jayfeather!" I yelled before swinging on a jacket and walking out of the door.

I shivered. _I hate how the only way to get to Jayfeather's house is to go through the bad part of town. This place gives me the creeps…_

I shook my head. _I'm just being paranoid!_

I kept walking until I got to the alley. Gulping down my fear I walked by it. A man appeared from the shadows.

"Give me your money!" he growled, walking towards me.

"No! Get away from me!" I whispered. _This isn't happening, tell me this isn't happening!_

Summoning my courage, I let out a blood curling scream, running away.

I ran across the corner, the man at my heels. _Run faster!_

I put on an extra burst of speed.

I looked backwards. The man wasn't chasing me anymore, thank God! I looked forward, but not before I crashed into someone.

"Argh! What the heck?"

Two hands grabbed my shoulders and helped me up.

"Willowshine?"

I blinked, startled. The two people were Lionblaze and Jayfeather!

"Oh, er sorry, Jayfeather…I was running from someone and-"

Jayfeather cut me off. "It's alright'

I grinned and gasped when I saw his arm.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Oh, he got hit with a car" Lionblaze replied.

_Hit with a car?_

"While you're here, do you want to come to the pizzeria with us?" Lionblaze asked, looking slyly at Jayfeather.

"Jayfeather doesn't really like my friends, so maybe you guys can get your own table, like a date" Lionblaze said.

I felt a blush creep over my face. Jayfeather was blushing too.

"okay, I've got some money in my bag" I muttered.

I walked on the other side of Lionblaze, away from Jayfeather.

_I think I'm in love with you, Jayfeather…_

**Lionblaze's POV**

"Jayfeather you have to make your move!" I whispered so Willowshine couldn't hear.

"You're annoying" Jayfeather whispered back.

"Fine, when you end up alone for the rest of your life, don't blame me" I whispered.

"Okay"

I sighed. "If you confess to Willowshine, I'll do your chores for a year"

"Fine, I'll do it" Jayfeather replied.

I grinned. I knew Jayfeather hated dong chores, seeing as he's blind.

_This is going to be great!_

**Jayfeather's going to confess! XD Jayfeather plushies to everyone that reviewed!**

**Review and get a blushing Willowshine plushie X3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Jayfeather's POV**

_I'm going to KILL Lionblaze….._

"We're here Jayfeather!" Lionblaze said, opening the door.

The smell of pizza and spices instantly blasted us.

"There's Berrynose and Mousewhisker!" Lionblaze said "You guys go ahead and take a table and order, they're probably waiting for Foxleap"

I nodded. I was about to follow Willowshine to a table, when Lionblaze whispered in my ear. "Make sure you remember the deal"

I rolled my eyes and nodded.

I slowly walked to the table Willowshine had picked, careful not to fall over one of the chairs.

"What do you want to order?" she asked.

"Um, cheese pizza?" I asked. "We can share it"

"Okay" Willowshine replied.

"Hello welcome to The Pizzaria, what would you like to order?"

"We'll get a cheese pizza" Willowshine said.

"And drinks?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have water" I said.

"Me too"

"Okay, your pizza will be ready in about 15 minutes"

_Okay, tell Willowshine after we eat pizza…_

**Willowshine's POV**

"So what has Mothwing taught you?" Jayfeather asked.

"She taught me how to deal with cuts and scratches" I replied.

"Oh"

"Oh" I mocked.

Jayfeather cracked a grin and I laughed.

"So how was your week?" I asked.

"Pretty good, I got hit with a car, broke my arm" Jayfeather said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, sorry about that" I said.

"Pizza's here" Jayfeather said.

Sure enough the waitress came in holding a cheese pizza. "Thank you" I said, giving her the money for the pizza.

I looked at Jayfeather. His expression was blank, almost worried.

"Earth to Jayfeather" I said rolling my eyes.

Jayfeather blinked and grabbed a slice of pizza.

_What's wrong?_

**Jayfeather's POV**

_I have never been this worried in my whole life!_

I ate the pizza slowly, trying to pass the time.

"Jayfeather, what's wrong? You're acting like someone poisoned one of these slices of pizza!" Willowshine said.

_Idiot!_

"I have something to tell you, Willowshine" I said, inwardly cursing at myself.

"Yes?"

"I-I love you"

A moment of silence came and Willowshine replied "I love you too Jayfeather"

"Congratulations!" a voice shouted behind me.

It was Lionblaze. "Looks like you won't be forever alone!"

I grinned and Willowshine laughed.

_Nothing could spoil this moment…_

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed, you all get a blushing Willowshine XD**

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Lionblaze's POV**

"Bye Willowshine!" I said.

"Bye Lionblaze, thanks for letting me eat pizza with you guys!" Willowshine replied.

"Bye Jayfeather" she said grinning and kissing his cheek before walking away.

I looked at my brother. He had a lopsided grin and his eyes were half closed.

"Jayfeather? We have to get home!" I said, waving my hand in front of my brother's face.

He blinked and nodded. "You still have to do my chores for a year"

I groaned.

_This sure came with a price…_

**Hollyleaf's POV**

"When are they going to get home?" I muttered, flipping through the channels.

"We're home!"

I looked to the side to see Lionblaze and Jayfeather. Lionblaze was grinning like a madman, while Jayfeather looked like he was on cloud nine.

"Lionblaze, why does Jayfeather look like he's on cloud nine?"

"Oh, I'll explain to you later" Lionblaze replied, glancing at Jayfeather.

"What's all the noise in here all about?"

I turned around. Mom and Dad were there, staring at Jayfeather with their eyebrows raised.

"Anyway…Cinderheart and her family are coming over for dinner" Mon explained.

I glanced at Lionblaze. He was looking at the floor a light blush on his cheeks. _He so likes Cinderheart!_

"Jayfeather are you okay?" Dad asked curiously. I didn't blame him, it wasn't like Jayfeather to look that spaced out and happy.

"He's fine!" LIonblaze said quickly, jabbing Jayfeather in the ribs with his elbow.

"Okay…" Dad said, glancing at me before shaking his head.

(='.'=)

"Awwwww" I said. Lionblaze had just finished telling me what had happened at the pizza parlor.

We were sitting in Lionblaze and Jayfeather's room. Jayfeather managed to come back to his senses.

_**Ding-Dong!**_

I jumped up and ran down the stairs.

"Hollyleaf!" Cinderheart laughed hugging me, her sisters, Honeyfern and Poppyfrost following close behind.

"Let's go up to my room!" I said grinning.

We ran up the stairs and went into my room.

"How are you guys?" Honeyfern asked.

"We're good, Jayfeather is with Willowshine now" I answered.

"Really?" Poppfrost said, her eyes widening.

"Yeah, really!" I said, laughing.

"Is it true Jayfeather got hit with a car?" Cinderheart asked.

"Yeah, didn't you see his broken arm?"

"Oops"

I grinned.

_**Knock!**_

"Who could it be?" I said, opening my door. Jayfeather and Lionblaze were there. Jayfeather's eyes sparkled with mischief, and Lionblaze was looking at the floor.

"Lionblaze wants to talk to Cinderheart, alone" Jayfeather said.

Poppyfrost, Honeyfern and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay!" I said, walking out of my room.

Jayfeather lightly shoved Lionblaze inside. Lionblaze looked over his shoulder mutinously before Jayfeather closed the door.

_This should be good!_

**LionXCinder XD…anyways, my trip is in 2 weeks! So that extra long chapter will be coming in 2 weeks! After that I might disappear for 3-4 weeks :)**

**Review and get a grinning Lionblaze plushie :3!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the** **late update! I went camping last night and now I have a lot of mosquito bites D: The good news is, I thought about what I would do for the next 5 chapters :D**

**Lionblaze's POV**

I glared backwards at Jayfeather just before Hollyleaf closed the door.

_If Jayfeather can do this, I can too!_

"Um, Lionblaze are you alright?"

I looked up to see Cinderheart, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Cinderheart, I have something to tell you" I said looking into her blue eyes "I'm in love with you. Ever since we were kids I had a crush on you, and it grew"

Cinderheart's eyes were wide. "I'm sorry Lionblaze, but I don't love you back" she whispered before running out of the room.

But I couldn't move from shock. _Did that really just happen?_

I felt someone hug me.

"Are you okay Lionblaze?" Jayfeather's voice asked.

I felt rage overpower me.

"This is your entire fault!" I hissed shoving him away from me. Jayfeather stumbled backward but glared at me defiantly.

"How is this my fault?" he growled, blue eyes flashing.

"If you hadn't convinced me to do that maybe me and Cinderheart would still be friends!" I growled.

"Are you blaming this on me?" Jayfeather shouted.

"Yes!"

Jayfeather's eyes were like blue flames, and for a minute, I thought he could see.

"I hate you!" he yelled, his voice cracking. I watched as he stormed out of the room, past a wide-eyed Hollyleaf.

"Lionblaze he was only trying to help" she whispered.

"But he didn't help did he?" I shot back, pushing past her.

I stormed down the stairs, ignoring mom and dad's confused faces, and outside, running to the tree I used to play in when I was little.

_This is all your fault Jayfeather!_

**Hollyleaf's POV  
**I watched as Lionblaze stormed down the stairs. I felt like wailing, like a lost child.

_How could Lionblaze blame Jayfeather for what happened?_

I crept towards Jayfeather's room, which he shared with Lionblaze.

I opened the door and saw Jayfeather blankly staring at the wall. Rage, sorrow, and confusion filled his eyes.

"Jayfeather are you alright?" I asked softly, walking towards him.

"I'm fine!" he snapped, turning his back to me.

"Jayfeather, you're lying" I whispered sitting next to him.

He signed. "I just don't understand why Lionblaze would blame me!"

"Jayfeather, he's just hurting" I murmured swinging an arm around Jayfeather's skinny shoulders.

_I just noticed this now, but Jayfeather and LIonblaze sure don't look alike! Then again, I don't look like Jayfeather or Lionblaze…_

"Hollyleaf I have to tell you something" Jayfeather whispered, shaking.

"What?"

"The night I got hit with the car, I went down to get a glass of water" he whispered "And mom was on the phone with Aunt Leafpool. Aunt Leafpool called me her son!"

I gasped, staring at Jayfeather.

"Now I don't know. Are you my real sister? Is Lionblaze my real brother? Or are mom and dad not our real parents?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was afraid of what you guys would say or think"

I signed. "We have to tell Lionblaze"

"He probably hates my guts"

"We still have to tell him"

"Fine"

I stood up and took Jayfeather by the hand, ready to face Lionblaze.

But I couldn't help think.

_Since when do we keep secrets from each other?_

**The truth is coming out! Poor Lionblaze, being shot down like that D:**

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Cinderheart's POV**

"Why on earth did I do that!" I sobbed.

"Cinderheart calm down, tell us what happened!" Poppyfrost exclaimed.

I took a deep shuddering breath and began to tell them what happened.

"Oh Cinderheart…" Honeyfern murmured, hugging me.

I felt tears spring into my eyes again.

"I didn't know what to say!" I whispered "I was so surprised, and I wanted to say yes, but-"

The sentence ended in another fit of crying.

"I'm going to apologize!" I croaked wiping away my tears.

"Cinderheart…" Poppyfrost murmured looking at me sympathetically.

"I'm going to do it!" I snapped, running down the stairs.

_Oh Lionblaze, I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry!_

**Jayfeather's POV**

"He's by the old oak tree" Hollyleaf murmured.

I nodded and let Hollyleaf guide me in the direction of the oak.

I gulped nervously as I felt Lionblaze's glare rest on me.

"What do _you_ want?" he spat, once we got there.

"I want to tell you something I should have told you a long time ago!" I hissed.

_Something that could mean we aren't siblings!_

I took a deep breath and launched into the story of how I heard Aunt Leafpool and Mom on the phone.

A shocked silence filled the air, until I heard a sigh.

"Look Jayfeather, I'm sorry I blamed you for what happened with Cinderheart…you only hoped for the best" Lionblaze muttered.

"Good job guys, now hug!" Hollyleaf exclaimed giggling.

I felt someone hug me, laughing.

"Group hug!" Hollyleaf screamed.

"Um, Lionblaze can I talk to you?"

It was Cinderheart.

"Sure?" Lionblaze stammered.

I felt a tug on my arm and Hollyleaf pulled me away.

**Lionblaze's POV**

"Lionblaze, I'm sorry" Cinderheart whispered.

"When you said that, I was shocked and I just blurted out something dumb, I'm sorry!"

I stared at her for a minute before hugging her.

_Nothing could top this…_

**Hollyleaf's POV**

I smiled as Lionblaze and Cinderheart hugged.

"Hollyleaf, shouldn't we be going back to the house?" Jayfeather whispered next to me.

"yeah, Mom and dad…might be looking for us" I finished.

Jayfeather blinked. He was obviously thinking about Mom and dad.

"Ok, let's get Lionblaze and Cinderheart" he whispered.

I nodded and walked out of our hiding place.

**Okay, so first of all I am SO sorry if I offended anyone with the last chapter, I just needed an excuse so as for Jayfeather to tell Lionblaze and Hollyleaf about the secret.**

**This is the first of the 5 chapters that will ultimately lead to the extra long chapter I promised. **

**Holy Starclan! 59 reviews? I could hug all you right now :'D**

**Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, a bit of this chapter is in third person!**

The dark haired male excited the house and walked down the street and into an alley. There leaning against the wall was the person he was looking for.

"Greetings" he said facing her.

"Greetings, why have you called me here?" the girl said, lifting her head.

"You know perfectly well why I'm here" he growled. "Do what I told you to and I'll tell you where your parents are"

The girl blinked and sighed. A vague memory of her parents floated across her mind.

"Fine I'll do it, I _have_ to find my parents" the girl said regretfully.

The boy nodded.

"It was a please doing business with you, Half Moon"

"I wish I could say the same Breezepelt"

**Lionblaze's POV  
**"Bye Cinderheart!" I called as her family drove away

"Mom, Dad guess what?" Hollyleaf said.

"What?"  
"Lionblaze is with Cinderheart!" Hollyleaf screamed, laughing.

A thought struck my head.

"Mom, dad there's a meet and great with the basketball team, parents are allowed to come" I said, reciting what Coach Ashfur told me.

"Okay, we'll go, what's your coach's name?" Mom asked smiling.

"Ashfur"

Sudden tension filled the room. Mom looked at the floor and Dad had a flashback look in his eyes.

_What do Mom and Dad have against Coach Ashfur?_

"Any way…it's this Monday after school" I said.

"Okay, I'll schedule a day off work" Dad said smiling.

_Yes!_

**Jayfeather's POV**

"Hollyleaf do you mind coming to the store to get some medicine supplies?" I asked my sister.

"Why didn't you ask Lionblaze?" Hollyleaf groaned.

"He's practicing basketball with dad"

"Fine"

I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, we're going to the store!" Hollyleaf yelled.

"Okay!" Mom yelled from inside her office.

"Let's go Jayfeather!"

(='.'=)

"Okay what do you need bro?" Hollyleaf asked.

"Um, bandages, cotton balls, and gauze" I recited. Aunt Leafpool wanted me to get some since we were running out.

_Who knows? Maybe Aunt Leafpool isn't my aunt!_

"I'll get the bandages and cotton balls, go ask that girl for the gauze" Hollyleaf said, walking away.

I sighed and walked over to where I thought the girl was.

"Can you please help me look for gauze" I asked.

"Why can't you look for it yourself?" the girl snapped.

"I'm blind"

"Oh, sorry"

"It's alright"

"I knew a blind person when I was a kid. His name was Jaypaw"

_Jaypaw?_

"Acually I'm Jayfeather now"

"No way! You're Jaypaw?" the girl shouted. "It's me Half Moon"

My eyes widened. I knew Half Moon when I was little!

"It's nice to see you again, now about that gauze…" I said.

_Old friends sure are nice to meet again…_

**Okay so you got a little teaser on Breezepelt's plan! But what is he making Half Moon do? And will he really keep his end of the bargain by finding Half Moon's parents? This is the second chapter of the five I promised, ultimately leading to the extra long chapter I promised. **

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Happy fourth of July everyone! :D**

**Hollyleaf's POV**

"Jayfeather hurry up!" I yelled. Today was Lionblaze's Meet and Greet for the basketball team. School was boring and normal, and now we were waiting for Jayfeather and Mom.

"I'm coming!" Jayfeather yelled back, walking down the stairs, mom at his heels.

"I can't wait!" Lionblaze squealed.

"Okay everyone, into the car!" Dad yelled.

(='.'=)

"Hollyleaf, we're here" Jayfeather muttered. I blinked open my eyes, as we pulled up at the school's entrance.

"So where's this being held at?" Mom asked as the car pulled to a stop.

"Just follow me!" Lionblaze declared, jumping out of the car.

Jayfeather sighed and followed more slowly, the rest of us walking after him.

One we got where Lionblaze was, I discovered it was being held outside. the. All sorts of people were wandering around. I spotted Lionblaze's head and walked towards it.

"Mom, dad" he said "This is Coach Ashfur"

A sudden tension gripped the air as dad and mom shook hands with Coach Ashfur.

"Hollyleaf come on!" Lionblaze called, running towards the table of food.

I laughed and ran after him, Jayfeather in tow.

"Wow look at these ribs!" Lionblaze said "They look so good!"

"I can't "look" at them but they do smell good" Jayfeather muttered.

I looked down the table. All sorts of meat, bread and salads lined it, with a cake and matches at the end.

"Do you think we can get food?" Lionblaze asked.

I pointed to a sigh. It read "Do not eat food until notice". Lionblaze looked at it and groaned.

"But I'm hungry!" he whined, frowing.

"You can manage" Jayfeather hissed rolling his eyes.

I giggled softly.

_Life is good…_

**Breezepelt's POV (surprise!)**

I weaved through the crowd, heading for the cake.

_Ugh! We throw better parties at Windy Gorges!_

I finally got to my destination, and I grabbed the matches.

_This is for revenge!_

I lit one and threw it towards the food. I kept on lighting them and throwing in random directions.

Dropping the matches I sped away, the wind whipping my face.

_This is revenge for all the times I suffered, revenge for everything you did to me!_

**Jayfeather's POV**

"Hey, Lionblaze?" I asked sniffing the air curiously.

"Yeah?"

"Do you smell that?"

"It smells like…"

A scream ripped through the air.

"FIRE!"

**Oh my goshness, a fire! XD okay, so this is the third out of the five chapters leading to the ultimate, super long chapter! **

**Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Be sure to read the authors at the end!**

**Lionblaze's POV**

"Fire!" I yelled, grabbing Jayfeather and Hollyleaf's hands.

"We need to get out of here!" Hollyleaf yelled, clutching Jayfeather.

"Get to the trees!" I yelled.

I gently pulled Hollyleaf and guided us to the trees, which were beginning to burst into flame.

"Lionblaze!" Hollyleaf screeched. I jumped back just in time, to avoid a burning tree limb. It crashed it front of us and fire surrounded us.

"I can't get through!" I shouted, looking for a way out.

"Help!" Jayfeather screamed, his voice ringing out against the fire.

_Is this the end?_

"Don't worry kids, I'm here!" a voice shouted.

"Mom, help!" Hollyleaf screamed, jumping up and down.

"I'm going to drag a log in there" mom yelled "Once you see it, climb it before it burst in to flame!"

"She'll never be able to pick it up" Jayfeather rasped, shaking "We're all going to die"

"We're not going to die!" I yelled.

"I can't lift it!" Mom shouted. "Ashfur? Ashfur help!"

_Coach Ashfur is here!_

I peeked through the flames and gasped. Coach Ashfur was there, his back to us.

"Ashfur, please help!" Mom pleaded, dropping the log.

"No" Coach Ashfur said "I can get my revenge on you now"

"What are you talking about?" Mom hissed.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about!" Coach Ashfur hissed "You broke my heart Squirrelflight, and now I'll get revenge on you by killing your kids!"

Behind me, Jayfeather snorted. "Nice way to get revenge!" he yelled sarcasm tinting his voice.

Under a completely different circumstance I would laugh at that. But I just flinched as Coach Ashfur, glared furiously at Jayfeather.

"You don't understand" Coach Ashfur said "It was like getting cut with knives every day, I don't understand why everyone didn't see the blood"

Mom stepped forward. Her warm emerald eyes were like green flames. "Your quarrel is with me Ashfur, let them go"

"No! You need to feel what I felt when you broke me" Coach Ashfur hissed "You need to feel the pain I felt"

Mom narrowed her eyes "Fine, kill them, they are not my kids"

"What?" Coach Ashfur hissed, hissed tone surprise.

"You heard me, they are not my kids" Mom repeated.

_We've been lied to our entire lives! _

"And no one knows this?" Coach Ashfur asked.

"No one" mom answered.

"Then I'll tell Brambleclaw then" Coach Ashfur hissed "Then you can feel what I felt". After saying that, he ran away, leaving us in the fire.

A log appeared.

"Come on Jayfeather, step right there" I murmured, shocked.

Instead of retorting he wasn't a kid anymore; Jayfeather climbed onto it and walked out. Hollyleaf followed, her eyes wide, and then I.

"Mom, you were kidding right?" Hollyleaf stammered after I came out of the fire.

Mom shook her head. "No, I wasn't Hollyleaf"

"Whose our real parents then?" Jayfeather snapped.

Mom sighed and took a deep breath.

"You real parents are Leafpool and Crowfeather"

I gasped. _But Crowfeather is Breezepelt's dad!_

"Crowfeather of Wind Gorges?" I chocked.

"Yes, I'm sorry" Mom, no Aunt Squirrelflight, whispered.

"I can't believe you!" Hollyleaf snarled "I hate you!"

With that she stormed away, Jayfeather in her death grip. I glared at Aunt Squirrelflight before following them.

_We've been lied to our entire lives!_

**Yay! The next chapter after this is the ultimate long chapter! And it will be posted on Wednesday, the day I'll be leaving for about 3 weeks! In fact here's a little bit I came up with-**

Jayfeather spun around, eyes flashing with anger. "How could you, Half-Moon!" he hissed "I thought I could trust you. Apparently I was wrong to trust anybody!"

**So, see you guys on Wednesday! And for all those that care my birthday is coming up. Won't tell you when it is though :P**

**Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's what we've all been waiting for!**

**Hollyleaf's POV**

"Hollyleaf, let go of me!" Jayfeather whined, tugging on my arm.

"Hollyleaf, chill out!" Lionblaze hissed, freeing Jayfeather.

Anger surged upwards. "Don't tell me to chill out Lionblaze! We've been lied to our entire lives, and you expect me to chill out!"

Lionblaze's amber eyes flashed. "We need to get home, we'll deal with this in the morning"

I scowled. "We have school tomorrow, genius!"

"I don't think there will be school for two days" Jayfeather said, stepping between us, "That fire wasn't an accident and the police will be investigating"

I sighed. _Maybe I should calm down…_

"Whatever, I'm going to make a few visits tomorrow, you guys can come with me" I said.

"Where are you visiting?" Jayfeather asked.

"You'll see"

**.~The next day~.**

"Lionblaze wake up!" I whispered, shaking my brother.

"Hollyleaf, what do you want?" my brother groaned, ruffling his blonde hair.

"I told you we need to wake up early, so we can go to the places I wanted to visit!" I said.

"What about breakfast?" Jayfeather groaned.

"We'll eat later!" I said, patting my brother's back.

"Fine let me change first" Lionblaze sighed.

(=','=)

"So where are we going first?" Jayfeather asked, shivering against the cold morning breeze.

"Let's split up, go to Crowfeather's house" I said, before running towards my destination.

Once I got there I looked at the house. It was small and one-story, enough for a person with a guest.

"This is where Leafpool lives?" I muttered before ringing the doorbell.

Leafpool's face appeared in the window and the lock clipped open.

"Yes Hollyleaf?" she asked drowsily.

"I know your secret, Mom" I hissed.

Leafpool's eyes widened and she sighed.

"Yes it's true, you are my daughter along with your siblings" she whispered.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I growled.

"I'm a medic, Hollyleaf" Leafpool murmured "I could never focus on my work with you three around"

Rage filled me. "But we're your kids!"

"I'm sorry" she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

I spun around and walked away, ignoring her cries to come back.

_Ashfur threatened to tell my fake dad about us. It would break his heart. I know what to do now. _

I looked backwards. Leafpool was on the porch looking out at me.

_You'll never be my mother, Leafpool!_

**Jayfeather's POV**

"Hollyleaf seemed so tense!" Lionblaze said.

I rolled my eyes. "I can't believe she made us go to Crowfeather's house"

"I hope Breezepelt isn't there" Lionblaze muttered.

"Hey what are you doing on Winds Gorges?"

"It's Crowfeather" Lionblaze whispered.

He could hear loud footsteps and he turned in that direction.

"What do you two want?" he spat.

I resisted the urge to insult him.

"Crowfeather…we're your kids" Lionblaze said bluntly.

I nearly face palmed. _He's going to think we're nuts!_

"What?" he snapped.

"Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and I are the product of you and Leafpool!" I snapped.

A moment of silence followed, until a hiss sounded from Crowfeather.

"I have only one wife, Nightcloud, and I have only one child, Breezepelt!" he spat.

My temper rose and I hissed. "So you're saying you don't give a –"

I was cut off as a hand clamped around my mouth. "Jay calm down, we can't change him" Lionblaze whispered.

I snarled, glaring at Crowfeather's direction.

"Good day" Lionblaze said emotionlessly, pulling me along.

_Our "moms" have lied to us. Our fake dad is either in on it or has no idea. And finally, our real dad doesn't care about us. Love you too, life._

(='.'=)

I sighed, lying down in my bed, drifting off to take a nap before Lionblaze shook me.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"Jayfeather, look at the news" Lionblaze whispered.

"I guess you forgot I'm blind" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Sorry, it says Ashfur was murdered a few hours ago!" Lionblaze rasped.

"Who killed him?"

"The police don't know" Lionblaze said "He was found in the river"

I shivered.

"That's really creepy" I said.

"Yeah, but it means our secret is safe for a little longer!" Lionblaze said.

I frowned. "Yeah, I just wish it wasn't like this"

"Me too"

"Can you let me take a nap, tonight's the gathering, remember?" I said, remembering my nap.

"Oh, sorry" Lionblaze chuckled "I'll wake you up when it's time for the gathering"

_Our secret is safe, but someone has died…_

**Half Moon's POV**

"Today's the day of the Gathering, mom" I murmured, holding the picture of my parents.

It was old and extremely fragile. This picture was the only thing I had left from my parents.

"I'm sorry I'll have to do this to him, but I want to find you" I said, looked at my mom's slender face.

I felt tears cloud my vision.

"Why did you leave me here alone?" I whispered "Why did you leave when I needed you the most?"

I looked out my window and looked at the field that stretched out before my house.

"Remember, dad?" I whispered "We used to play tag and all sorts of games before you and mom disappeared"

I turned away from the sight and looked at the ground, tears rolling off my cheeks.

"I promise someday I'll find you" I croaked "Someday…"

**Lionblaze's POV**

"Jayfeather, we're here" I said poking my brother. We had driven up to the gathering place and Jayfeather had fallen asleep in the car. Hollyleaf's face was emotionless and Aunt Squirrelflight's face was uncomfortable. Fake dad was oblivious to what was happening.

We all got out of the car and filed into the gathering room. Jayfeather went off to sit next to Willowshine and Hollyleaf went with me to go to Cinderheart.

"Hi Lionblaze!" Cinderheart said, waving her hand.

"Hey" I replied taking a seat next to her.

"Did you get hurt in the fire?" Poppyfrost asked, looking wide-eyed at Hollyleaf.

Hollyleaf's response was a brisk nod.

"Let the Gathering begin!" Blackstar announced.

"Riverclan is doing well" Leapordstar said into her microphone. Similar reports from the other schools were announced.

_Firestar's turn._

"Lake Frost is doing well. We are sad to admit there was a fire, but we are recovering quickly" he said.

"Okay this –"

"Wait!"

I turned my head to see Hollyleaf standing in her seat.

"I have something to say!" she yelled, her voice echoing around the room.

"Okay Hollyleaf, and may you not regret it" Firestar said irritably.

Hollyleaf faced the crowd, glancing at Jayfeather and I every so often.

"You think you know me and my siblings, Lionblaze and Jayfeather. Well you're wrong. We are not the kids of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight!" Hollyleaf yelled "We are the kids of Leafpool and Crowfeather!"

Gasps sounded across the room.

"Squirrelflight what is she talking about?" Fake dad asked.

"I'm sorry Brambleclaw, but she's right" Aunt Squirrelflight said.

"How could you, didn't you trust me?" Brambleclaw said, his eyes glittering with sorrow.

"I did, but Leafpool asked me to keep it a secret!" Aunt Squirrelfligt wailed "She's my sister!"

"You couldn't trust me" Brambleclaw said emotionlessly. He turned around and pushed through the crowd bitterly.

"Leafpoool, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Firestar said, his eyes wide.

"It's true" Leafpool said, tears in her amber eyes "Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf are my kids. I regretted everything I had done with every breath I took, but Idon't regret my kids. They grew up to be fine people"

Leafpool bowed her head and ran out of the room.

Cinderheart turned to Hollyleaf. "Hollyleaf, you've ruined everything"

Hollyleaf's emerald eyes widened and she jumped down from her chair, running out with Jayfeather chasing her.

_Our secret is out, everything is over!_

**Jayfeather's POV**

"Hollyleafwait**!" **I shouted.

I tripped and fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?" a voice said.

"Half Moon?" I said "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to visit" she huffed.

I scrambled to my feet. I could hear footsteps coming after me.

Arms suddenly wrapped around me, pulling me into a hug.

I heard the footsteps abruptly halt.

"J-Jayfeather?"

It was Willowshine.

_Wait, if Half Moon's hugging me, it would probably think that we're…_

I heard a little sob and footsteps running away. I spun around, anger pulsing in me.

"How could you Half Moon!" I hissed "I thought I could trust you. Apparently I was wrong to trust anybody!"

I heard footsteps behind, once again.

"Jayfeather it's Hollyleaf we've got to catch her!" Lionblaze yelled, swinging me on his shoulder like a sack.

"I can walk!" I yelled as Lionblaze started to run.

"No time, we might be too late!" Lionblaze howled.

"Where is Hollyleaf?" I said.

"I think she's going to the tunnels!"

_Oh no, the tunnels were famous for collapsing!_

Lionblaze skidded to the halt, putting me on the ground.

"Hollyleaf wait!" I yelled.

"Don't do this!" Lionblaze yelled.

"I know I did the right thing in killing Ashfur and telling the truth!" Hollyleaf said "But no one will ever understand!"

"You killed Ashfur?" Lionblaze said.

"I'm sorry" Hollyleaf said "Goodbye"

There was a sound of footsteps and rumbling.

_The tunnels are going to collapse!_

"No!" I yelled, running after her.

A large weight was suddenly on my back. It was Lionblaze.

"Let me go!" I yelled, trying to run after Hollyleaf.

"I can't lose two siblings!" he whispered.

"Hollyleaf!" I screamed "Hollyleaf, come back!"

The rumbling stopped and there was no sound of Hollyleaf.

"She's gone Jayfeather" Lionblaze whispered "She's gone"

_Hollyleaf…_

**.~2 weeks later~.**

**Lionblaze's POV**

I stood next to Jayfeather looking at Hollyleaf's coffin.

There was no body found.

It was decorated with green ribbons, and carnations were placed around it.

"Goodbye Hollyleaf" Jayfeather whispered, his eyes puffy. He put a carnation on the coffin. I put an identical one next to it. Their petals were a stunning white and it was fresh. .

"Goodbye Hollyleaf" I whispered, swinging an arm around my brother.

Memories of all of us playing, joking, and laughing together made my eyes water.

"We should get home" Jayfeather whispered.

"Yeah, let's go" I murmured back.

Jayfeather turned away and started to walk in the direction of home.

I walked after him in silence but not before looking backward.

_Goodbye Hollyleaf, friend for life and the best sister anyone could ask for._

_**I always wish upon a star**_

_**But I always won't get very far**_

_**The days turn into tomorrows**_

_**But I'll still be here with my sorrow**_

**And there you go guys! This took a long time to type, and I hope you guys liked it! I'm about to leave to go to the airport so I'll see you guys in three weeks! I'll be reviewing stories and poking around the forums still, but I won't be able to update D:**

**And thanks for the all the Happy Birthdays, it means a lot to me :D**

**Holy Starclan! 94 reviews? I love you guys X3**

**Did you like the little poem I put at the end? It describes how Lionblaze and Jayfeather are feeling; sad but with a strange sense of hope :D**

**Well, I have to go so see you guys in three weeks :)**

**Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, I'm back! Okay, questions and explanation are answered below!**

**Lionblaze's POV**

I climbed down the stairs, seeing Brambleclaw in the kitchen.

_He's not my dad anymore…_

Once I walked in he turned to me, worry in his eyes. "He still won't get up?"

I shook my head.

_Jayfeather what's wrong?_

"I'll try again" I sighed, walking up the stairs.

I entered our bedroom and looked at Jayfeather's bed. Ever since that Gathering, he refused to get up, only coming down to eat dinner.

"Jayfeather?" I murmured, shaking the lump that was my brother.

"Leave me alone!" Jayfeather muttered.

I sighed. _Maybe Willowshine knows!_

I stood up and walked away, dialing her number.

"Hello? Is this Willowshine?" I said after it stopped ringing.

A shaky voice answered back. "Y-Yes?"

"Do you know what's wrong with Jayfeather?"

There was a moment of silence before there was a sobbing sound.

"Willowshine?" I said into the phone "Are you okay?"

"D-Didn't he tell you?" she said.

"What?"

"I was going to run after him when Hollyleaf ran away and-"

The sentence ended with a little sneeze and then continued.

"He cheated on me!"

_What? Jayfeather would never do that!_

"Willowshine, Jayfeather would never do that!" I said into the phone.

"I saw it with my own eyes!"

I sighed. "Willowshine, Jayfeather loves you with all his heart. He would never do that to anyone, let alone you! Seriously, you're the only person he hasn't snapped at!"

"But-"

"But nothing" I said "Please just come and hear him out!"

There was a moment of silence before a sigh. "Alright I'll be there in a hour"

**Half Moon's POV**

I walked into the alley**, **where I would meet up with Breezepelt.

The dark-haired boy was already there, leaning against the wall.

"I did it" I rasped "I broke Jayfeather and Willowshine up. Now tell me where my parents are!"

Breezepelt smirked and walked towards me, until we were face to face.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked.

I nodded.

"They're DEAD Half Moon" Breezepelt spat "They always have been"

And with that he pushed past me, a smirk on his face.

But I just stood there. I couldn't move.

Tears streamed down my face and I collapsed on my knees, Breezepelt's words echoing in my head.

_What have I done?_

**Awwwww Poor Half Moon.**

**Anyway, here's some explanations!**

**The four clans are divided into four parts of a town. In those four parts are the schools. Elementary for the kits, middle school for the paws, and finally high school for new warriors. There is a medic and a medic trainee in every school, and they meet up where ever to discuss important matters.**

**Sometimes other people from other schools can visit during lunch hour. And as for Willow and Jay, they hang out at medic meetings and after school :D**

**So many reviews! I literally started to jump up and down, and then I crashed into a wall DX Seriously though, I love you guys for reviewing :'D**

**Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay explanations are at the end XD **

**Lionblaze's POV**

I tip toed to Jayfeather's bed, leaning over his ear.

"Jayfeather, Willowshine is coming over" I whispered.

Jayfeather instantly shot up, his head clashing against mine, making me fall backwards.

"What the heck Lionblaze?" he screeched.

"I can't stand you being all depressed like this, come on get changed" I said, rolling my eyes.

"She probably hates my guts by now!"

"Jayfeather, she doesn't hate your guts" I sighed, standing up and picking through the closet.

There was a rustle and a soft thump as Jayfeather rolled out of his bed.

I flinched at his appearance. His skin was sickly looking and his usually clean, neat hair was messed up. His blue eyes were clouded with misery.

I finally chose a black tee shirt and some jeans. "Come on, get changed" I said.

Grumbling, he shuffled into the bathroom, making a point by slamming the door.

I ran out of our room, running down the stairs.

Brambleclaw turned to me.

"What did you do?" he asked, head tipped curiously.

"It's a long story"

**.~One Hour Later~.**

_Ding-Dong!_

I jumped up from the couch and opened the door, seeing Willowshine.

She looked like her usual self, but her eyes were red and puffy.

Jayfeather was behind me, probably doing his best not to kick himself.

"Jayfeather?" Willowshine rasped "May I speak to you alone?"

Jayfeather nodded and walked out from behind me, mouthing the words, "Don't follow me"

I watched as they walked away. I turned to Brambleclaw.

"How much are you going to pay for me to follow him?" I asked.

"Twenty five dollars"

"Fifty"

"Fine"

I grinned and taking the fifty dollars and camera I ran out, following them.

Finally, I saw them, sitting on a bench. I quickly jumped into the bush behind them.

"Look Willowshine, I didn't mean to do that!" Jayfeather said, desperately "Half Moon, what do you call it, ambushed me!"

_Whoever half Moon is I'll find her!_

Willowshine didn't speak, nor move.

"Willowshine ple-"

"I believe you"

"Wha?"

Willowshine smiled, looking Jayfeather in the eye. "I believe you"

And they kissed.

Grinning I popped up from my hiding place, snapping a photo before running away, laughing.

I looked over my shoulder. Jayfeather was running after me screaming "I'll going to kill you!"

Willowshine was laughing on the bench.

Finally, Jayfeather stopped chasing me (seeing as he crashed into a tree) and we were all walking back to my house.

_Absolutely nothing could go wrong!_

**Gosh, I suck at romantic scenes XD Anyway, here are the explanations!**

**Okay first up, descriptions.**

**Jayfeather- small, skinny medic. Has striped gray hair and hair and clouded blue eyes. Usually wears anything his brother picks out for him and his medic bandanna, which he ties around his arm.**

**Lionblaze- average sized. Has Blonde hair with darker streaks. Usually wears sporty stuffs, unless for an important occasion.**

**Hollyleaf- Average sized. Has thick black hair and emerald eyes. Usually wears capris and a tee. Deceased *wink, wink***

**Apprentice ceremonies are basically like a graduation type of thing, with their warrior name on their certificate :3 So are the kit ceremonies.**

**Half Moon goes to school in a different town but has excused herself from it, to search for her parents, who are currently dead. Sorry Halfey!**

**124 reviews! I love you guys! Here have some ramen! :'D**

**Also, school is starting soon so expect these to be slower DX**

**Also XD, Squirrelflight lives with Leafpool. Leafpool has abandoned her job as a medic. Lionblaze and Jayfeather live with Brambleclaw. And…that's about it!**

**Review!**

**(my feet fell asleep DX)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys sorry for the late update D: School has officially started and my updates will be slower D: **

**Jayfeather's POV**

"Jayfeather!"

"What?"

"Can you come here?"

I sighed, getting up from the couch and walking over to Lionblaze's voice.

"What do you want?" I asked irritably.

"When you were talking with Willowshine-"

"You mean when I was talking to Willowshine with you stalking us?"

Lionblaze snickered then continued. "….you mentioned someone named Half Moon" Lionblaze said slowly "Is that the girl who did that to you guys?"

I froze. _Should I tell him?_

Making up my mind, I quickly said "Yes. But please don't stomp over to her house and tell her off"

There was a moment of silence before Lionblaze broke it. "You got it, bro"

**Half-Moon's POV**

I sniffled, lying on my bed.

"I'm so dumb…how could I let Breezepelt trick me? How could I do that to Jayfeather and Willowshine?" I murmured, holding back tears.

_**Ding-Dong!**_

I sighed, getting up and opening the door.

"Are you Half-Moon?"

I looked up, about to say yes, but nearly had a heart attack.

Standing in the doorway, looking as mad as ever, was Lionblaze.

**Lionblaze's POV**

"Are you going to answer me?" I asked the girl.

The girl was at least shorted than me by an inch and her green eyes were wide. "Y-Yes?"

Anger flooded into me.

"How could you do that to Jayfeather?" I hissed.

If possible, Half Moon's eyes stretched even wider, tears forming.

"I-m sorry" she stammered.

I narrowed my eyes. "I asked you a question"

Tears streamed down her cheeks and I felt a stab of sympathy for her.

"H-he promised me…my parents" Half Moon sobbed, looking at the ground.

"Who?" I asked, looking sympathetically at her. _I remember…she moved away with her parents…they must have disappeared…_

"I was tricked" Half Moon said bluntly "Breezepelt. Breezepelt promised me my parents, but he tricked me. They're dead"

And with that, she turned away closing the door.

_Breezepelt is the one who did this_

**Yay! So basically, expect these to be slower, sorry guys D:**

**I vow I won't give up on this. Seriously, I won't give up!**

**Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Lionblaze's POV**

I sighed, shoving my hands in my pockets.

_Breezepelt set all of us up…_

I gritted my teeth, doing my best not to run over to Windy Gorges and get revenge. Revenge for hurting my brother, revenge for Half Moon, and revenge for all the pain he put us through.

_Why does he even hate us?_

I walked through the door, coming face to face with an irritated Jayfeather.

"Where have you been?!"

I sighed shuffling my feet. "Half Moon's house"

Jayfeather's eyes widened. "I told you not to tell her off!"

"I didn't" I argued "I asked her why she did that. Apparently Breezepelt promised her to find her parents"

I launched into the story, Jayfeather's face getting even more enraged by the second. By the time I had finished, Jayfeather looked like he was about to kill someone.

"That little-"

Before Jayfeather could finish his sentence, the doorbell rang.

**Jayfeather's POV**

I am a bit ashamed at the words I was about to say, but was still angry.

_How could he do that?! Put us all through that! Haven't we suffered enough?! Our "mom" lied to us, our dad hates us, everything is messed up! _

I heard the door open.

"Firestar? What are you doing?" Lionblaze asked.

I could almost feel his eyes boring into mine. "Jayfeather. I need to speak with you"

_What could he possibly want with me?_

I heard feet walking away.

"Jayfeather as you know you're the medic now" Firestar started.

I nodded grimly.

"Well, tomorrow is the starts of school, after the fire incident" Firestar said "We need you to visit the middle school, and explain to all the students some basic healing remedies"

_What?! _

"I do have some good news though" Firestar said "Since you probably don't remember the hallways; I'm having two nice little girls lead you to the auditorium"

I sighed. _Yup, the blind kid always needs help_

"Okay Firestar" I replied, dreading tomorrow "I'll be sure to go over"

"Thank you Jayfeather" Firestar replied. I heard the brush of fabric as he turned. "And remember. I don't expect much of you. After all, you are so young to take on a job like this"

I nodded, feeling better. "Bye Firestar"

**Okay :D Sorry for not updating D: I have LOTS of homework and little time**

**So the investigation had ended on the fire, with no results yet. In the next chapter, Lionblaze will confront Breezepelt. I'd say the book I'm focusing the events on is "Fourth Apprientice" **

**Thanks for all the reviews guys :'D You're my drive to actually complete this story with a (maybe) sequel *wink, wink***

**Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry for the late update DX**

**Jayfeather's POV**

"Come on Lionblaze we have to get to school!" I shouted.

A flurry of footsteps came and soon my brother and I were in the car.

"So you're going to the middle school again?" Lionblaze asked.

I nodded. "I have to tell them basic remedies about healing"

Lionblaze sighed. "Promise me you'll be safe?"

I facepalmed. "Lionblaze, it's not like leaving forever"

_I don't blame him though…it's probably the first or second time we haven't walked together…_

Lionblaze gave a weak chuckle. "Fine…"

The car stopped and I heard the door open.

"Bye Jayfeather!" I heard Lionblaze yell. The door closed and pretty soon the car started again.

**Lionblaze's POV**

I stepped of the car running up to my friends. They stared at me, their eyes showing confusion and sorrow.

After a long silence, Mousewhisker spoke up.

"I'm sorry about Hollyleaf…" The others echoed him.

I flinched slightly. "I-it's alright"

Another silence unfolded, as if all of us were paying a silence to my dead sister.

Berrynose looked at me. "So..you're part Windy Gorges now"

I nodded. _I wish I wasn't…_

Foxleap punched Berrynose's shoulder. "Dude! He's still Lionblaze! Nothing's going to change that!"

Berrynose sighed. "I know…it's just hard to believe…"

_**RING!**_

I smiled sadly. "Come on time for class"

**Jayfeather's POV**

"Bye Jayfeather!" Brambleclaw called from inside the car.

I waved my hand backwards and started to walk towards the school.

"There he is!"

I blinked, stopping in my tracks.

Two pairs of footsteps came up to me.

"Are you Jayfeather?" one of them asked.

_These must be my guides…_

I nodded.

"Dovepaw, calm down!" another voice said.

"Fine Ivypaw…"

_So that's their names…_

"Come on!" Dovepaw shouted "We have to get to the auditorium!"

A sigh of friendly annoyance came from Ivpaw. "Just follow our voices"

**Yay! An update o3o. Anyway, sorry for the long wait, I'm just really busy DX **

**So, I introduced Dove and Ivy in here :D Now if I could find a way to bring the Dark Forest and Starclan in o3o**

**I just realized I always forget to put the disclaimer XD So, we all know I don't own warriors, right? XD**

**Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ivypaw's POV**

I walked down the hallway, Dovepaw ahead of me and Jayfeather between us. My sister kept chatting away about middle school, Jayfeather looking bored.

Dovepaw stopped walking, making Jayfeather crash into her and take an irritated step backwards.

"This is the auditorium" I said, ushering Jayfeather inside "You have to wait until the teachers are done speaking"

Jayfeather nodded, taking a seat, away from everybody.

Dovepaw faced me, excitement in her eyes. "They'll announce who's going to the field trip!"

I smiled. "I can't wait to see who's the lucky person"

The field trip was for high school students and one lucky middle schooler. Teachers would pick their best students and volunteer them in a raffle.

A teacher cleared their throat and the assembly started.

**Lionblaze's POV**

I stood in the line for lunch. That is until Firestar pulled me out.

"What is it?"

Firestar looked back at me, leading me towards the hallway. "Someone would like to see you"

He waved his arm forward and I took the lead, until I realized he had disappeared.

_Must have went to the Teacher's room…_

"Hello Lionblaze"

I spun around, hair prickling. There, leaning across the wall, was Breezepelt.

"What do want?" I growled, clenching my fist.

Breezepelt smirked. "Mad?"

My temper burst. "How could you do that to us?! What have we ever done to you?!"

Breezepelt's eyes flashed. "Ever since that day, the day when we met at middle school. My dad, Crowfeaher, seemed to favor you more than me!"

He glared at me.

"Pretty soon, he told me the truth. I found out we were half-brothers, years before it was revealed to you three"

I opened my mouth to argue, but he cut me off.

"Do you know what it feels like?! To not feel safe at home? To hate life?!"

Breezepelt's eyes shone with rage.

"Do you know what I've been through?"

I stood speechless. "Breezepelt, look I'm sorry but-"

Breezepelt's ice cold gaze hit mine "It's too late for that. I will get my revenge. Even if I die trying"

He turned around but hesitated. "By the way it was I who set the fire"

"What?!"

He smirked. "Tell anyone and I swear I will hurt your brother. I hope this secret eats you alive, Lionblaze"

And with that he turned away.

_What just happened?_

**Jayfeather's POV**

I sat down finishing speaking about medical things.

The teacher cleared his throat and I could hear Dovepaw and Ivypaw letting out excited squeals.

"As you know-"

"Get it over with already!" a student yelled.

The teacher chuckled and did a dramatic pause, resulting in more groans.

"The lucky person is…Dovepaw!"

Two things seemed to hit me. A feeling of pure bitterness and jealousy washed over me and another of pure delight.

_Is this what Dovepaw and Ivypaw are feeling?_

Groans of disappointment were heard and then polite clapping.

_Well time to go…_

**Sorry for not updating D: I have a lot of homework**

**So I introduced the whole quest thing with the beavers :3 I have been thinking about a way to bring the Dark Forest and Starclan in.**

**So I was thinking of making the dark forest a street gang of ex-prisoners, wanting revenge XD and of course they're going to manipulate young people. Starclan will be like the police XD**

**So will Lionblaze tell the truth? Will Ivypaw's jealousy get the best of her? Will my hand fall off from misuse? XD **

**Can you guys also tell what you think about the Dark Forest and Starclan idea? I'm not really sure about doing it..**

**Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

***hides in corner of shame* **

**Lionblaze's POV**

"Hey Lionblaze!"

I turned my head to see Foxleap waving at me. _He looks like he's having a spasm…_

"Dude!" Berrynose said, once I sat down "They're going to choose who's going to the field trip!"

"But who cares about it?" Mousewhisker objected "You're just going to see some boring old beavers"

I was about to answer, when a loud screech of feedback practically split everyone's ears open.

"Attention students!"

It was Firestar.

"I have conversed between all your teachers, and we have chosen someone to represent Lake frost High in our beaver sightseeing trip"

He paused dramatically, earning a few facepalms.

"That lucky person is…Lionblaze!"

All eyes turned to me.

_Me?!_

Firestar smiled, winking at me before going back to his office.

**Later that day**

I groaned, thoughts to muddled up to think correctly.

_I can't leave!_

_Jayfeather might get hurt…_

A mental image of Breezepelt beating up his brother filled his mind.

_But I have to go represent our school…_

"Okay, out with it"

I turned my head to see Jayfeather, eyebrow raised. "Why are you acting so tense?"

I sat up. "What do you mean?"

"You lock yourself in our room, and practically stare at a wall. Who are you and what have you done with Lionblaze?"

"I'm just tired" I sighed "I have a headache"

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes. "Just so you know, Cinderheart called. She wants to meet up with you at the park."

I gaped at him. "What?"

Jayfeather sighed irritably. "It's a long story. Just get changed and go"

I scrambled up changed into a thick white hoodie with a black tee shirt and jeans.

_Winter is coming after all…_

I ran down the staircase, waved a goodbye, and skidded out the door.

**Cinderheart's POV**

I sighed, seeing something golden running towards me. I squinted, seeing Lionblaze.

"Sorry I'm late" he panted "Jayfeather seems to like telling me things short notice"

"It's alright" I laughed "No prob"

"So what did you want to talk about?" Lionblaze asked.

I set down my bag and pulled out a shoe. Not just any shoe. Hollyleaf's shoe.

Lionblaze stared at it.

"Honeyfern and I were looking around the tunnels and we saw a flash of green" I explained "We saw it and we found…this"

I held up the green Converse and Lionblaze took it, eyes wide.

"So then…my sister…could be alive?"

I nodded smiling. "Or her shoe fell off during the incident…"

Lionblaze didn't seem to listen. "This is great! Thank you so much!"

He leaned forward and did the thing I least expected. He kissed me.

He pulled away, blushing. Heat warmed my face.

I smiled and the first few snowflakes fell from the sky.

**Jayfeather's POV**

I yawned, getting off the phone from Willowshine.

I plopped on the couch.

The door swung open. "I'm home!"

I looked in the direction of the door and tipped my head. "How'd it go with Cinderheart?"

"Great!" Lionblaze said, sitting next to me "We kissed!"

"Yay" I replied "Why don't you go dry off before Brambleclaw yells at us?"

Lionblaze huffed., but got up and walked upstairs.

Another person sat down next to me.

"Jayfeather, who were you on the phone with?"

"Willowshine, why?"

Brambleclaw shifted. "Isn't Willowshine…the medic apprentice of Rushing Rivers?"

I nodded.

"Jayfeather! Why do you think Leafpool and Crowfeather broke up?"

"I don't know!"

"Jayfeather, Leafpool was a medic. Medics cannot have a spouse. The fact that they were from different parts of the city didn't help either. As much as you despise Leafpool and Crowfeather, you certainly are following them by dating Willowshine"

"That's ridiculous"

"It's logic"

I glared at him. "But it's not like we're going to get married!"

"Still Jayfeather, think carefully about this. Love is a dangerous thing"

Brambleclaw got up and Lionblaze came down the stairs.

"Jayfeather, there's something I need to tell you" Lionblaze said. He put something in my hands. "Cinderheart found Hollyleaf's shoe! She could be alive!"

I looked at him.

"You're kidding"

"No, I'm not. Tomorrow, let's go to the tunnels and do a little exploring"

**I am SO sorry for not updating DX School life is hard**

**Anyway, I have decided not to do the dark forest idea. Why? Well, it doesn't really sound realistic and two, I can't really make any sense out of it. So sorry again, but I'll try and use it for later chapters**

**Anywho, that completes our bad news DX**

**Now good news is, I now have more time to update and I made another "long" chapter :D**

**Also, it seems Lion and Jay are going on a little adventure XD **

**Review!**

**PS- the next chapter will be long also ;D**


	30. Chapter 30

Months had passed. Eventually Jayfeather and Lionblaze had given up looking for Hollyleaf. It seemed impossible that they would ever see their sister ever again.

It was spring now. Lionblaze had departed to go on his beaver trip, and Jayfeather was left alone with Brambleclaw.

_I somehow feel so alone_ mused Jayfeather _Lionblaze is away and Hollyleaf is...dead_

He smirked. _Look at me, just dwelling on the past_

Jayfeather sighed, laying back on his pillow, drifting to sleep. Somehow he just knew the future would be bright. Even if his family was torn apart. He drifted off, his chest rising and falling steadily.

Somewhere a raven-haired girl was walking, her green eyes determined.

_I'm coming home_

**Hey guys *waves awkwardly* before you internet-yell at me, I'm sorry for not updating. I really haven't felt that much interest in Warriors ever since the last book came out...**

**So, yes, the story ends here. The sequel is undecided and will be actually planned before being posted. I would like to thank **_**everyone**_** who's read this story, reviewed, and well, just simply stick by me throughout the months.**

**You'll still see me around, and plenty more stories will come but it will probably not be Warriors related. **

**So this is where I'll take my leave. Thank you all so much again for reading...**

**~Hawk~**


End file.
